Clan VulonJun
Clan Profile Clan Overview Clan VulonJun is a trade, art, and dominance oriented clan that originally hailed from Shadow but moved their way to Ice. VulonJun literally means "Night Light" in Dovah, but is more commonly translated as Star. The clan can be called by any of these three names, but the formal one in VulonJun. Members of VulonJun are fairly constant, except for the Dragons that are brought to the clan for Dominance efforts. The clan is lead by a coatl named Alduin, who lead the clan on their journey to Ice and took over the clan when they settled there. Alduin is as gentle of a leader as he can be, but violence is not a stranger to him. He does not take kindly to threats, and has killed another dragon on more than one occasion. VulonJun's greatest ally is their sister clan from plague, Clan SedAhrkMen (Clan 13). The two are so interconnected, many dragons born from Clan 13 find their way into VulonJun. This created a large Plague population in the clan, and many dragons consider their clan to be of both Ice and Plague. The largest family that spreads through both clans is the Usbrods, the first family of Clan 13. The alliance is based mostly on friendship and mutual respect. Trades consist mostly of dragons moving between the clans, and rarely include items or treasure. Dragons also visit the other clans quite often,and it's not unusual for a member of the other clan to randomly show up at the other. The large number of Plague dragons in the clan has created a problem- disease festers and spreads within the lair. Most members are immune to this, but hatchlings often cannot handle this environment. More often than not, hatchlings end up dying while they are still quite young, the most notable being Alduin's daughter Lavender. Most dragons who are mated rarely breed with their mate, for seeing their hatchlings parish is too hard to handle. So, most nests in the clan are either from non-mated dragons, or dragons that are breeding for dominance efforts. Residents of Clan VulonJun Clan Leader Alduin Clan Elders Clan Elders are classified as dragons who were around before the shift to Ice Leviathan . Vanilla . Dibella . Gnanapazham . Amaretto . Tulius . Tigerwing (more to be added) History of VulonJun Beginnings in Shadow Vanilla and Leviathan were the clan's progenitors, and were both literally born from the murk. The two quickly started forming a lair after being born, and immediately nested together. Originally born as Guardians, they quickly realized that their charge was the clan and they would do anything to protect it and see it flourish. To help their clan grow, they quickly began taking in new dragons. The first dragon to come into their lair was Alduin, who was only a day old when he was adopted. Both Vanilla and Leviathan quickly grew attached to him, and raised him as their own son. Soon, more dragons came into the lair, the most notable being Dibella, Amaretto, Tulius, and Tigerwing. (tbc) An Alliance is Born Talk more about how alliance w Clan 13 was born A Move to Ice talk about move to Ice Return of Leviathan and The Great Unrest Leviathan being shadetouched unrest in clan over Alduin's decision on Leviathan, nearly escalates into civil war. Ends when mudslide kills half the clan and they have to rekindle. Changes in the Clan Clan becomes more dominance oriented. Art and Trade are focused on more. Woman's Warrior league is born Gna convinces Alduin to bring Ambassadors of other flights into the clan in order to built alliances. She becomes the ambassador of Plague and cements Usbrod as a major political power in VulonJun. This angers Vanilla who is too busy with the Warrior League to properly play her role as the Shadow Ambassador. Major political stuggle which ends in Gna being removed from her position and Alexandria taking her place. Usbrod Rises Again Alduin adopts the son of John and Ipbes, which once again gives the Usbrod family too much power in the clan. The Most Notable Families in the Clan Star (VulonJun) Alduin's family Usbrod (The name read as "first clan" or "first family" ) PC and their mate Apatemyidae originally had six children. The two were only bred once, but had a full clutch of five. The first born were a set of twins, Daev and Muerte. The two were inseparable, and no one is quite sure how they ended up in different clans, although Muerte now serves under the Shadowbinder. No one has heard from them in a very long time, and the subject is something that is very explicitly Not Talked About. The remaining dragons were all sisters. Danou was the pride of the clutch as she was an double obsidian mirror, and she still lives in SedAhrkMen and acts as an envoy of sorts for PC. Souvans was the only spiral of the group and she also chose to remain within the clan. She loves her father and is currently the clan's potionmaster. The third sister was CONEX, an imperial who was taken from another nest as an egg, and who is just as loved by her parents as her siblings. The last dragon, Gnanapazham, was sent by Surtr as a gift of goodwill to the Clan VulonJun in Ice. As any Usbrod would, Gna became a powerful figure of authority within the clan, and stands as the strongest political link between the two clans. Gnanapazham was never fond of children, and bred multiple times out of a passive sense of duty to the clan, but over time a handful of these children have been spared. Her daughter BlackBone is one of the most noteworthy hatchlings. She often came to visit the original clan of her family, and drew great favor with her Grandparent PC for her determined personality and tendency to start fights. BlackBone had a number of children of her own, including the coatl girl John, who she sent over to SedAhrkMen to get to know her great-grandparent PC. PC was quite pleased with the rather beautiful girl to say the least, even though John is much more passive of a dragon. Now, John as it would happen, met a IPBES who had started as a small, unnotable hatchling from another clan but had become one of the most notable members of the clan. IPBES and John were promised within the week to the horror of many. Allowing John to stay was a move which met the disapproval of many, especially Gnanapazham. But over time, John and IPBES's relationship became old news, and every one just sort of got used to it. They had many children together, and sent back their first-born child, FishBait, to VulonJun as a peace offering. The Usbrod family is well known for being incredibly strong-willed and more than a little vicious. It is rare for a dragon of this family to be truly passive, and although there are exceptions (see Kalak), most of the family are constantly fighting be it with other dragons or each other. Despite the constant terrible decisions they all make constantly creating new tensions, they all believe very heavily in loyalty to family, and would defend each other in an instant. Problems between two members of the family are usually solved by the dragons involved simply avoiding each other and only speaking when necessary. Vokun (shadow)Leviathan and Vanilla Political Makeup of the Clan to be written Map of the Lair Category:Ice Category:Venerable Lair